


Orion

by mydearconfidant



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Haikyuu!!, 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Christianity, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, adam and eve but it's gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: It's nice to meet you again.(sakuatsu your name au. sakusa is the reincarnation of adam, atsumu is the reincarnation of eve. additionally, sakusa is also the reincarnation of patrocles and atsumu is the reincarnation of achilles.)
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus, Adam/Eve, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa/meteor speech
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	Orion

Shit. Shit. Your fingertips and Omi’s are almost kissing. In the most bare-bones of butterfly touches, you tentatively reach out to hold his hand. Today, for the first time ever, you can look at the love of your life as Atsumu. 

“Kept me waiting long enough, bastard,” Nice one, tough guy. Your tone doesn’t match the waterfall on your face.

“Back at you.” There's a mountain standing in front of you. It takes the shape of a person- gangly, wavy haired, eye bags.  
He’s beautiful.   
But if you’re not mistaken, there’s a hint of a smile in his eyes.   
Yes, if you’re not mistaken- this was supposed to happen light-years ago, right now, and light- years into the future. 

If you’re not mistaken, this mountain rim is the garden of Eden means that you two are Adam and Eve. You are neither sinners nor angels, and you never have to leave each other again.

If you’re not mistaken, this mountain rim is Achilles and Patroculus’ battlefield. You’re sworn to his side- in life and death. 

If you’re not mistaken, this is the end of a long road: the summit of the journey to the top. 

Say, for instance... a tiny meteorite fell from the sky right now. Say that meteorite bonked somebody on the head. 

Say, for instance, that you, Sakusa, are Adam reborn. That you’re meeting your boy Eve for the first time again. That the apple from the Tree of Knowledge is something that can be split and shared with no consequences. 

Say, for instance, that you are Atsumu- formerly known as Achilles. You want your Patroclus to follow you off the battlefield for the rest of time. Undying, like lovely bent prose that tells the whole world ,“I love this boy. He is mine and I am his.”

Say, for instance, that there’s a poem lost to time about star-crossed love. It goes like “Are we not like two birds with one wing, flying through multiple lifetimes?” 

Say for instance, that meteorite isn’t as tiny as you thought.   
That a big fuck-off meteor absolutely decimates Atsumu-Eve and the entire Hyogo Prefecture.

Sakusa and Atsumu both knew it was coming when they stopped switching bodies. When Atsumu became aware of his own expiration date, he needed to tell Omi that he loved him before it was too late. 

Say, for instance, that the inevitable happens and you two can’t stay in Eden. That Patrocles can’t actually follow you hand-in-hand off the battlefield.

“Just be nice to the guy and help as much as you can.”

Say, for instance, that isn’t the end. 

You are Sakusa Kiyoomi. Destiny is not your friend today. 

You call bullshit and stare down the heavens. You are tiny, yet capable of moving mountains.

But your knees buckle, and you fall to the ground. You are no god. Not today, at least. The grit of one human spirit can only move mountains through lifetimes of effort. 

You feel his death scorching your bones. You take inventory: a crater, a broken heart, bodies burnt beyond recognition. 

Hm. Looks like the universe just flipped you double birds. 

However, you can bring him back. You know how to bend time. You know how deceptively malleable fate is. You know that Atsumu wouldn’t take his death lying down. No doubt he’s fighting tooth and nail for a snowball’s chance in hell at reincarnating. 

Sakusa, you are the pinnacle of daily devotion. You know what it’s like to sculpt yourself into the peak of the mountain and to roll ungraciously to the very bottom. You bear the battle scars of the mundane and divine: every avalanche, wrong turn, and lonely night is carved on your soul. 

Today, you did not win.

Tomorrow, what will you become?


End file.
